Learn to Love Again
by May Silvermist
Summary: After 2 years of secretly dating her high school teacher, Franken Stein, Julchen Beilschmidt, daughter of Gilbert and Addison Beilschmidt and future Alaska, lets him take her virginity one night on their anniversary, Although, the next morning, he dumps her and leaves her. Now taking care of his kid, she learns to love again. With the help of her new friend Nate. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Never Should Have

Learn to Love Again  
Chapter 1: Never should Have  
Julchen's P.O.V.

_You were all that I wanted  
I fell in love with all of your heart and your soul  
From that moment couldn't imagine  
You ever hurting me or mistreating my love  
I should have known  
_  
It was the morning after my boyfriend, Stein, and I had our anniversary celebration and went to 'Tier 15' (1). I woke up with a smile on my face ready to greet him when I saw a note on the night table. I opened it and read it. When I finished reading it, I felt like crying my heart out. He left me, and dumped me! And he didn't even have the courage to tell me to my face!  
Julchen: He…He left me after two years of pure happiness? He left me after I gave him my heart and keeping this a secret from my family and having to hear that he would leave me after one night from my Vatti?! He left me after I gave him my virginity last night?! *tears up* T-That Dumpkoft! I Hate him!  
But nothing could stop the tears from coming out of my eyes.

_Rivers of tear drops  
These sharp pains in my heart  
If this was the way that you loved  
You never should have loved me_

You never should have loved me  
You never should have touched me  
You never should have  
Never should have told me you loved me and you would never leave me.  
'Cause everything that you would do  
It made me fall in love with you  
Until you left and you made that mistake  
Now I can't take you back if I wanted to

(Ohh ohh ohh ohh...)

Balled up, laying in my bed  
Thoughts racing through my head  
How did we start up in love and end up here?  
You said you loved me and I believed you  
Seems like you don't even mean what you say  
  
I was sitting in my bed, waiting for the timer to go off so I could see the results of the pregnancy test I felt like I should take. I honestly was so nervous, I felt like throwing up. I heard it go off and went to the bathroom to check the results, I really didn't want to, but I had to know for sure. Every step I took, I remembered when I planned this out when I thought we would be together, but apparently, all the "I Love You's" were fake.

_Rivers of tear drops,  
These sharp pains in my heart  
If this was the way that you loved  
You never should have loved me_

You never should have loved me  
You never should have touched me  
You never should have,  
Never should have told me you loved me and you would never leave me.  
'Cause everything that you would do  
It made me fall in love with you  
Until you left and you made that mistake  
Now I can't take you back if I wanted to

You were all that I wanted  
I fell in love with you  
'cause you loved me and I thought that you were ready  
When I got to the counter, I closed my eyes and picked up the pregnancy test.  
_I thought that we were gonna be a family_  
_And if you weren't then you should have let me_  
And when I opened my eyes, I saw the plus sigh. I was pregnant. And all I could do was sit on the bathroom floor, and cry. Cry because the baby that's growing inside me's father doesn't even want it. And I don't know if I want it either.

_Keep all my love to give  
To someone who will~!_

You never should have loved me  
You never should have touched me  
You never should have  
Never should have told me you loved me and you would never leave me.  
'Cause everything that you would do  
It made me fall in love with you  
Until you left and you made that mistake  
Now I can't take you back if I wanted to

(Ohh ohh ohh ohh...)

Until you left and you made that mistake  
Now I can't take you back if I wanted to

Yeah, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm hmmm…


	2. Chapter 2: My Little Sunshine

Learn to Love Again

Chapter 2: My Little Sunshine

Julchen's P.O.V

It's been 9 months since I found out I was pregnant, and I decided to keep the baby, because I would've felt guilty forever if I didn't. I was due anyday now, and I was ecstatic. I've got a nice, already furnished, family sized house, a job at the local daycare center, and enough money to buy a few things for the baby, though I won't need much since I got most of the stuff I needed as baby shower gifts. Right now, I was sitting in the Rocking chair while the kids were having nap time making a little baby blanket for the baby. Also, that day, my big sister, Steffi, came to visit me at work.

Steffi: Hallo Julie. (1)

Julchen: Hallo Steffi. *smiles, then smile fades as she feels a sharp stomach pain*

Steffi: *became alert* Are you okay?

Julchen: I'm- *feels a wetness and more pains* About to go into labor!

Steffi: I'll take you to the hospital! *helps Julchen up and leads her to the car*

So, we got to the hospital, and got me a room, and I had a new experience. Labor hurts like hell! I think I passed out as soon as the baby was born! When I woke up, I noticed Steffi and a nurse looking at me and I noticed Steffi holding mein little baby girl judging by the color of the blanket. She asked me if I wanted to hold her, and I couldn't help but let tears of joy fall once she was in my arms. She had the most beautiful ruby red eyes like mine, she had pale skin like her father, and a little tuff of blonde/white hair poking out of the blanket she was wrapped up in. She was looking at me with those doe-like eyes, and I couldn't stop smiling or crying. She had some of her father's traits. She had birthmarks on the brig of her nose, her tiny, adorable wrist, and her ankles that looked like stiches, but I didn't care, she was my little sunshine and she's the only good thing that came from Stein. I then heard the nurse ask me what I wanted to name her. It took me a while, but then Steffi gave an idea.

Steffi: What about Danielle?

Julchen: *smiles* I like it, Danielle it is.

My little sunshine, Danielle.


	3. Chapter 3: Mommy's Little Alarm Clock

Learn to Love Again

Chapter 3: Mommy's Little Alarm Clock

A/N: Hello my good people! Today's chapter is extra special! Today will feature the special Point of View of Danielle Elizabeth Beilschmidt! I hope you enjoy and I don't own Hetalia, Danielle's (sorry excuse of a) father, her awesome grandfather, her awesome aunt, her semi-unawesome great uncle (or gruncle), or her (stoic) grandfather. I do own her mother, her second aunt, her uncle, her beautifully awesome grandmother, herself, and her quintuplet cousins, and her (step-father, but raised to believe) father, Nathaniel. Once again, I don't own Hetalia, so please don't sue, bye, and enjoy the cute!

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V  
It has been two weeks since Julchen Beilschmidt brought her adorable baby girl, Danielle, home from the hospital, she got a six week maternity leave to take care of her, and she was gonna savor it like no other. She loved the kids at the daycare like they were her own, but she was kinda glad she would only have one to take care of, and that was her own. They developed a routine even, but Danielle decided one day that they would have to make a tiny adjustment.

Danielle's P.O.V  
I was sleeping in my pale yellow crib with my pale blue blankie that had white bunnies and yellow birdies on it that looked like my Grandpa and Grandma's pets, Addie and Gilbird. Mommy's bed was right beside mine and she was asleep too. I was peacefully asleep when I heard a loud noise coming from the thing beside her bed on the table. I shot up from my sleep and started crying because I was scared and wanted my mommy. When she heard me, she must've woke up as well, because next thing I know, I was up in the air and I panicked for a bit until a realized that Mommy picked me up. She was rocking me and saying comforting words like "It's okay" and "Mommy's got you". I then saw her look at the loud thing and look at the numbers, which were, from what I learned on Sesame Street from the numbers of the day, a six, and two zero's. She then looked at me and then said.

Julchen: I'm sorry my little birdie, mommy forgot that she had her alarm clock on to go  
off at the time she has to get up for work, I meant to cut if off, but I forgot. I didn't mean to scare you, please forgive me.

I couldn't stay mad at Mommy for long, so I giggled and nodded as a way to say "I forgive you". Although, after she cut if off, a few day since then, I cried every day at six o'clock a.m. and woke Mommy up. She would then say to me every morning after she woke up.

Julchen: Good morning my little alarm clock.

I was Mommy's Adorable Little Alarm Clock… which I will find out what that is when I'm older.

* * *

A/N: So cute! X3 Anyway, I am so proud of this chapter! I had fun writing it and It was just cute! I also don't own Sesame Street.


	4. Chapter 4: New Guy

Chapter 4: New guy

It has been 6 weeks after Danielle was born and Julchen sick leave was over. She felt like it was too soon, but then again, she was ready to go back. Early that morning, after Danielle woke her up, she was in no real rush since she didn't have to be there until 7:30. She dressed up Danielle in a adorable blue onesie with a blue ribbon in her hair with a matching blue pacifier. ([link]) She herself got dressed in a light blue dress with a long sleeved blouse under it with a blue ribbon in her hair. She then got both of them in the car with Danielle in her carseat safely and securely strapped in. She had the baby bag, and her reading bag and everything, Danielle was asleep, so she could drive off. Once she actually arrived at the daycare, she was surprised to see a red Subaru parked in the space beside her silver SUV. As she was getting her bags and Danielle out of the car, she didn't notice the owner of said Subaru getting out of his car and bumping into her slightly. She jumped a tiny bit and let out a small 'eep!' as she turned around and had to blush. This guy had shaggy brown-red hair that fell in front of his eyes alittle that where a pair of gold-rimmed glasses set on his face. He was wearing a white polo shirt with blue pants. In others words, he was kinda hot. He looked older than her by a year. She didn't even hear his voice talking to her until she heard fingers snap infront of her, to which she replied to with a 'Huh?' "I said, are you okay Ms.-? I'm sorry, what's your name?" "Uh, Julchen Beilschimdt, and you are?" "Uh, Nathan Jonhson, but you can call me Nate." "Well, it's very nice to meet you Nate" Julchen said as she shook his hand, unaware that Danielle woke up.

Danielle's POV  
When I woke up, I saw my mommy shaking hands with a guy that I haven't seen before... He might be my daddy! If he is, then I don't get why he hasn't been there for me and mommy. He's too nice and sweet to just up and leave, but I don't care, he's here now!

Narrator's POV  
After introducing Nate to Danielle, the two realized that they must be getting inside before they're late. "Well, I'll see you later, and it's nice to meet you Ms. Beautiful-I mean! Ms. Julchen." Said Nate as he walked away, embarrassed as he walked into the building. Julchen thought to herself 'Hey, maybe the new guy isn't so bad, and kinda cute.' as she walked into the building.


	5. Chapter 5: Mommy Mine

Chapter 5: Mommy Mine

It had been 1 year ever since that meeting in the parking lot and Julchen couldn't have felt better! Now, Danielle was walking and talking and sometimes, she would talk herself to sleep. Currently, they were walking in the park, while Danielle played in the sandbox, she was watching her on the bench, reading a book when she heard that deep chuckle she hasn't heard in a year followed by a girlish giggle. She looked up from her book to see the last person she wanted to see. Her ex-boyfriend, Stein and- a chick with blonde hair? When Stein saw her, he was quickly to rush him and this woman over near her. "Hello Julchen." "Hello Stein." She replied in a tone, clearly trying to avoid any contact with him. "I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Marie." _'Oh boy-wait, Fiancé?!_' Julchen thought, taking her eyes from her book to look at this girl who was standing right beside him. "Oh, so your his ex-girlfriend! He's told me a lot about you, My name is Marie, and you must be Julchen."

Julchen's P.O.V

Fiancé?! They clearly couldn't have been going out long! But still, It hurt! That he was with me for two years and he loves a chick he probably met two weeks ago, and he gives her the love that he never gave me?! I felt tears pricking at my eyes, and grabbed our stuff and starting running to my happy tree, the one from when I was getting over the break-up. I sat down at the bottom of the tree and started crying. I didn't even feel two baby soft hands on my shoulders. "Please don't cry mommy, it makes me sad when your sad."

Danielle's P.O.V

I was looking at my mother's tear-stained red eyes that resembled my own, I honestly did hate her being sad, It made her ugly, because mommy was pretty, but mommy doesn't need make-up. I then started to sing alittle something I heard on Dumbo.  
"_Mommy mine, don't you cry  
Mommy mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your hand close to my heart  
Never to part  
Mama of mine"  
_  
Narrator's P.O.V  
After that little song, it seemed to make Julchen's day, she honestly didn't care if people loved her anymore, just as long as she had a loving daughter, she was all okay.


	6. Chapter 6: The Perfect First Date

Chapter 6: The perfect first date

It was day after yesterday, and Julchen was honestly thinking about calling in sick, although a certain little miss jumping on her bed telling her to wake up said otherwise. Pretty soon after Danielle started squishing her face she got up. She then got dressed today in a green short sleeved shirt with blue denim capris and black flats. She had Danielle in a pink overall dress with pink striped socks, black mary-janes, a yellow and white striped shirt, and a pink ribbon in her hair. As soon as they got to the daycare center, she was met by Nate in the parking lot (It had became a normal thing) although, he looked alittle worried about something. As she got out of her car, she was quickly greeted with him closing the door for her. "Oh, hello Nate." She greeted him with a smile on her face. "H-Hello J-Julie." He replied, using her nickname. In truth, he was nervous. He wanted to ask her out on a date, and he was in fear of rejection. "Listen, there's something I want to ask you Julie." "Ja?" "Will you please, if you want to that is, go out on a d-date with me?" It was Julchen's turn to blush now. She hasn't really been on a date (if you could call them that) ever since her and Stein broke up (when he left her) so being asked out again was really surprising. "Uh, w-well-uh, Sure! I would love too." Nate couldn't help but smile, this gorgeous female infront of him just agreed to go on a date with him! He wanted to jump and shout for joy, but he decided against it as he turned back to her. " Great, where do you want to go?" "Um, well, anywhere is fine with me." "Great! I'll pick you up at 6:30?" "Sure! I'll just take Danielle to my parents for tonight." "Great! So, I'll see you tonight?" "Yes, you will." Julchen said with a giggle, Nate was cute, funny, and he didn't like the type of guy to hit it and run.  
*later that night at 9:30*  
Julchen and Nate were walking through the park, laughing at a comment he made. Their date was perfect! It was like the first date she never got (You don't wanna know. Trust me.) He was like a perfect gentleman, and he treated her like a princess! Currently, they were sitting on the ledge of the stone bridge over the lake. "Honestly, I had a pretty great time tonight Nate." "Yeah, me too." Nate couldn't stop staring at her, she looked beautiful with her pale blonde hair glistening in the moonlight, and ruby red eyes shining. "So, I was wondering Julie, maybe, we could start going out, you know, as boyfriend and girlfriend?" He honestly felt like he was in first grade right now. "Ja, I would love that Nate." Julchen couldn't help but giggled, he looked too cute right now. She then did something that she had been wanting to do the whole while. She kissed him and it felt so right! He was surprised, but pretty soon started kissing back. He felt like cupid had just hit him with a gazillion arrows. When they finally parted for air, they looked into each others eyes, and said at the same time.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7: The Blessing and The Proposal

Chapter 7: The Blessings and The proposal

*5 years later*  
Nate was nervous, he was in the presence of the only thing that would allow him to propose and marry his girlfriend of 6 years, Julchen. He was for sure that he made a good impression, he met her family's expectations, they lived together, and he helped raised her daughter, he was sweating bullets now. "So, in order to gain my blessing, you have to treat her right, through thick and thin, promise to never leave her, and I get the biggest piece of wedding cake." "Deal." "Okay, the you have my blessing to marry my mama." Nate had let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. He had finally got the blessing to marry the love of his life from the first important thing in her life: Her 6 year old daughter, Danielle. He had wanted to talk to the little girl, but, she had made a big deal out of it (since her awesome grandpa had let her look at the Godfather last time she stayed with him). She had called him in her light purple and blue room for a 'tea party' to discuss the arrangements. He wanted to laugh until he looked into her red eyes that she inherited from her mother that she wasn't playing. He had never seen the child so serious before. "Dad? Are you okay?" "Huh, yeah kiddo, I'm fine." He smiled and ruffled her hair, chuckling when she swatted his hands away. "Hey, watch the bow!" "Alright, now, where's your mom?" "I think she's outside on the patio, now remember our deal, right?" "Right, thanks a lot Dani!" He kissed his 'daughter' on the forehead and almost ran out her room, looking for his girlfriend, and true to the little girl's word, there was his beautiful Julie, sitting on the patio, wearing a pink sundress with no shoes, her long pale blonde hair in a ponytail, with a pale pink flower in her hair, reading a book. He smiled and quietly tried to sneak up on her, red velvet box in pocket, although, when he stepped on that one floorboard he usually avoids, not even looking up from her book, she automatically knew it was him. "What's up Nate?" Julchen asked, setting her book down after saving her place. "Uh, well, Julie, we've been together for 6 years, correct?" Ja, und what does that mean?" Nate then got on one knee beside her chair, and pulled the velvet box from his pocket. "From the time that I've known you, you are the most beautiful woman I have and still will ever see. Your talented, smart, graceful, and everything I could ever ask for, and from that moment that we kissed on our first date, I knew we were meant to be. I've gotten advice from many people on how to do this, but I'm pulling all this straight from my heart." And then he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Julchen Caroline Beilschmidt, will you please marry me?" And with that, he was tackled by a pink blur which was his girlfriend kissing him long and hard on the lips. After breaking apart for air, she smiled at him with that all too contagious, 1000-watt smile of hers. "Yes, Yes and a million gazillion times yes!" He then smiled wider than a open door and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again. From around the corner on the other side of the room, Danielle was texting two pictures, one of him proposing and one of him slipping the ring on her finger to everyone on the contacts of Nate and Julchen's phones, the actual text saying "He finally popped the question and she said yes!"


	8. Chapter 8: Our Family Became Whole

Chapter 8: Our Family becomes whole

*3 months later*  
It was a beautiful June day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and wedding bells were ringing, yes you heard me folks, wedding bells were ringin'! (Okay, enough sports announcer talk, let's get serious here.) Yes, today, was the joining in holy matrimony of Nathan Johnson and Julchen Beilschmidt. The Bride was wearing a beautiful, yet simple wedding dress [link] and the groom was wearing a black tux. The junior maid of honor was wearing a beautiful dress almost like Anna's [link]. Everyone was waiting for the bride to come through the double doors. As soon as the wedding march played, the double doors opened to reveal the bride and her father walking down the aisle. Addison Beilschmidt was almost in tears as her little girl was finally getting married. Kristen Johnson was in tears as her little boy was getting married. Gilbert Beilschmidt just couldn't believe he was walking another one of his daughters down the aisle. Robert Johnson was proud that his son had finally found a girl to call his own. Steffi and Selena Beilschmidt were happy for their sister, while as Christian and Jerry Johnson were half happy for/jealous of their brother, happy that he was getting married, and jealous that he could get something like her. Danielle Beilschmidt was ready for this to be over so she could get her cake, and happy that Nate was finally gonna be her Dad for real now. Julchen herself was nervous, but excited, as was Nate. When she finally got to the alter and her father gave her away, everyone sat down as the Priest began the ceremony. " Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman, in holy matrimony. The couple has written their own vows instead of using the traditional vows." The priest said. Julchen decided she would go first. " Many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.

I love you, Nathan. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Nathan, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life." After she finished saying her vows to him, just about everyone, groom included, were in tears. Nate, after wiping a few stray tears from his eyes, said his vows. " My beloved Julchen, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend.

I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life." After Nate finished his vows, the priest was just about to cry himself. "Normally, I would traditionally say the "Do you take this man/woman?' part, but after hearing their vows, there's no need. Nathan, Julchen, put those rings on each other and kiss already, for I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife!" The couple wasted no time in doing what he said before they were in a lip lock. When the couple kissed, everyone started clapping and cheering and the mothers of the bride and groom were in tears. As the couple walked outside, Danielle stayed behind for a few minuets before finally leaving the building with a thought in her head. 'As of today, My family became one whole, and my momma has learned to love again.'

* * *

This one, after I finished it, I was just about crying! This was the most sweetest and romantic chapter of this whole story! Anyway, this is the final chapter of the story, but if I get alot of comments, there might be a sequel (and even if I don't there might be one.)

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater

Vows came from [link]


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

*5 years Later*

Eveything was peaceful in the Johnson house, a 5-month pregnant Julchen was sitting on the couch with her husband's arms wrapped around her waist. Ever since they got married, things have been nothing but better. Danielle, who was 12 now, was out with some of her friends. All but one thing had been bothering her: She was debating against telling Danielle about her real father or not. She tried her best not to stress about it, but she couldn't help it. She then decided that today, she would tell her about her real dad. Not too soon after making that decision did Danielle run in the house yelling a quick 'Hi mom, dad!' before heading to her room, although was stopped when she heard her mother call her name did she walk in the living room. "Am I in trouble?" "Nein, your not." "Then what's up?" Danielle asked, honestly wondering what's up with this sudden family meeting. When she sat down, her mother then began. "I want to tell you about your real father..."

"...M-My real father?..."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

This is the last last chapter to Learn to Love Again. This goes straight into sequel fiction coming up "Learn to Forgive" in which Danielle finally learns about her real father.

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater


End file.
